


Deimos, Callisto, Tethys

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As in I skimmed it as fast as i could because i hate looking at my writing once its finished, Gen, Girl help i can’t stop making random pokemon characters related, Onion article voice amazing! All three of these evil team admins are related to gym leaders!, Team Galactic (Pokemon), These r just headcanons, semi beta read, sibling dynamics, well I guess, what are the chances of that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Mars runs into the last person she wanted to see.Jupiter has a conversation with an old friend.And Saturn calls an estranged twin when it’s all over.
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner & Saturn (Pokemon), Hyouta | Roark & Mars (Pokemon), Melissa | Fantina & Jupiter (Pokemon)
Kudos: 4





	1. Elder

**Author's Note:**

> Team Galactic. Team Galactic Good.

This is the last place Mars wanted to be. Cyrus probably knew exactly what he was doing sending her here, that smarmy motherfucker. 

The constant churning of the Oreburgh coal line had finally ceased during the nighttime. Mars stood at the entrance to the mine, loitering about as she waited for the grunts to do their job. They’d been sent here for a mission for collecting information on the energy the city constantly put out with its coal, the two grunts that came along with Mars were in the small building near the entrance to the site shuffling through papers and data collecting what they needed. 

_It’ll be fine,_ Mars thought to herself, _Get in, get out. Simple mission, It’s not like theres much that could go wrong-_

“Garnet?” A voice broke the silent night air. Mars recognized it immediately. 

Damn it. 

Mars looked up to see him. Same dorky glasses, same dorky hard hat, same dorky….everything. She tried to hide the fact she gripped her sleeve in annoyance. 

“Roark!” She put on a fake smile as he moved closer to her, “It’s so good to see you again!” 

“Garnet what are you doing here?” Roark questioned, Mars quietly hissed through her teeth. This was probably the first time anybody but herself had called her by her real name since she was assigned her codename by Cyrus, and of course it had to be her little brother who she hadn’t really talked to for almost a year at this point. 

Mars mocked a stretch, doing her best to act innocuous. “Oh you know, just decided to hop by! Say hi if I saw you.” 

Roark looked unamused. “You’re ‘just stopping by’ at,” he quickly looked down at his Pokétch, “Twelve in the morning?” He asked, raising a brow at. Mars chose to ignore that. 

“So how's the gym leader's life been going, huh?” Mars’ cheeks hurt from smiling at his point. 

“You’re dodging the question.” Roark bounced back, but his eyes began trailing Mars’ clothes. “That uniform...are you working for Galactic energy?” 

Mars tensed. Behind Roark, she noticed the two grunts quietly shuffling out of the building now holding a folder. 

_“Commander Mars,”_ came the voice from her earpiece _“We have everything we need, waiting for you inside Oreburgh Gate, over.”_

“Garnet?” Roark echoed, Mars snapped back into reality. 

“Wh-huh. Oh! Yeah! I have an...office job! Yeah! I got an office job at the HQ building up in Eterna, totally sweet gig honestly.” Mars started to walk past Roark towards the rest of the city. “Well Roark, I should get going now, the walk to Eterna isn’t too pretty you know?” 

Roark tried following her, “Garnet wait!-“ Mars picked up her pace, turning into a light jog.

“Say hi to dad for me!” She yelled as she turned the corner, and then suddenly sprinted towards the tunnel entrance and then into the tunnel where her grunts waited inside. Leaving Roark by himself in the middle of the once again quiet street. 

In the morning he’ll probably learn that there had been information stolen from the mine, and then put two and two together. Roark may be a nerd, but Mars knew he was no idiot. That was fine, she probably wouldn’t see him anytime soon.

“Commander Mars.” One of the grunts cut in as they made their way through the Oreburgh gate, “That was the gym leader correct? You were talking with him, do you know him?” 

“Tch, oh him?” Mars shrugged, “he’s just some looser, don’t worry about it.” 

Garnet missed him a little bit, but she would never say that out loud. 


	2. Younger

“I shouldn’t be doing this you know.” Jupiter said, stirring her cup of coffee. 

Fantina cocked her head, “Oh? How so?” She asked, filled with curiosity. 

The two of them sat at a table outside a cafe in Hearthome City. Jupiter wasn’t wearing her uniform, but she did keep it folded up in her bag in case she was suddenly called up by one of the other Commanders or, Arceus forbid, Cyrus himself. 

Jupiter took a sip of her coffee, smiling to herself. “I’m supposed to be working right now.” 

“Oh Camelia!” Fantina laughed “Would you care to tell me why you are skipping work like some kind of school girl?” 

“Because we had plans, simple as that.” Jupiter shrugged. 

“What do you even  _ do  _ at that little job of yours?” 

“I’ve told you before, Fantina. It’s an energy company, we do…” Jupiter paused for a moment, “...energy things.” 

Fantina rolled her eyes, Jupiter quickly wanted to change the subject away from her “work.” 

“Have you talked with Mom recently?” She asked. Fantina beamed in response. 

“Ahh! Yes, yes!” She clapped her hands together, “Only yesterday! She is doing well, but do you know what else?” 

Jupiter raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“We have gotten a new Gym Leader back home!” Fantina exclaimed, Jupiter leaned in closer, becoming curios. 

“Really? Who is it?” 

Fantina smiled, “Olympia!” 

“Olympia?” Jupiter echoed, her sister nodded in response. “That girl from your class?” 

Fantina hummed, “She was always quite the brilliant trainer! And such a brilliant psychic ability too…” Jupiter’s sister stirred her tea, “She was the reason I followed you here, you know!” 

“Oh?” Jupiter never interacted much with Olympia, she had always found the girl...strange to say the least. She spoke in strange sentence patterns and even then they were never clear in their meaning. She could never place why her sister had become such close friends with her when they were children. 

“I had asked her to tell me my future, and when she did she told me I would become a  _ star  _ in Sinnoh!” Fantina explained, “And you had already moved here, so I decided it must have been fate’s design!” 

“Fates design?” Jupiter repeated sarcastically. She had never believed in ideas like fate or destiny. Her life was her own to create, to shape, there was no other influence pulling her strings. She thought anyone who believed in such childish things like fate was naive and foolish, but she could never tell that to her own sister. 

Fantina nodded enthusiastically, “Fates design! And I  _ did  _ come to Sinnoh and I  _ did  _ become a contest star, so she was correct in her prediction!” 

“I suppose she was…” Jupiter shook her head. “Speaking of powerful trainers, I encountered a very strong one in particular the other day. In Eterna City” The Galactic commander grimaced slightly “She completely destroyed me in battle, and do you know what the worst part was?” 

“What was it?” Fantina rested her head on top of intertwined hands on the table. 

“She was only a child!” Jupiter exclaimed, “She couldn’t have been older than  _ twelve _ Fantina!  _ Twelve! _ ” 

Her sister laughed, “You must be losing your spark if you lost to a child, Camelia.” 

“It sounded like she had just gotten a gym badge from Gardenia, she’ll probably be after you soon.” 

Fantina nodded “I shall keep an eye out for her, if she is as skillful as you say, I will likely know the moment I see her.” 

Jupiter opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off by a voice coming through her earpiece. 

“Jupiter! Where the hell are you!” It was Saturn, and he sounded particularly frustrated. “Master Cyrus’ assembly about the-“ he paused for a moment, probably not wanting to mention what the topic of interest was with potential prying ears about. “The  _ ‘you know what’  _ for the lake is in an hour! We need you here  _ now! _ Over!” 

Jupiter sighed, and placed two fingers up to her earpiece. “Acknowledged, over.” She got up from her seat at the table. “I’m sorry, Fantina. Work emergency.” 

Her sister frowned. “Ah, it seems fate has interrupted our meeting, no?” 

Jupiter was unamused. “It seems so.” 

“We should do this again.” Fantina finished her tea. “I enjoyed talking after so long.”

“I’d like that.” Jupiter said. 

“Farewell, my dear sister.” Fantina smiled, Jupiter only nodding in response before walking away.

People like Fantina would not be part of Master Cyrus’ perfect world. It stung Jupiter to admit, but that pain is why emotion will be obsolete in it. 

She would still miss her, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t like tell I made them both from Anistar City in Kalos (I Know Fantina is american in the Japanese version but i get to do whatever i want <3)


	3. Same

_Oh Arceus I need to call my brother._

That was the very first thought Saturn had as he watched Dawn leave the Veilstone Galactic Building. It was all over now, no more talk about a ‘new world’, no more Cyrus, no more Team Galactic as he knew it. Team Galactic had been his only life in sinnoh, becoming part of it basically as soon as he set foot in the region. 

Now it was all gone. Now there was no excuse _not_ to try and contact his twin for the first time in about five years. 

Saturn never planned for it to be that long, really. When he told him he was leaving, his brother made sure he had his Pokégear number and wished him the best. 

“If something happens, call me.” 

He slipped into a supply closet despite the building being mostly empty now. And as he tapped it into his Pokétch, Saturn prayed the number still worked. 

The ringback tone echoed through his skull, going on and on and on feeling like it would never end. Saturn held his breath expecting it to go to voicemail when-

“Hello?” A voice rang through the speake clear as the blue sky, and Saturn’s fear somehow shot through the roof even more than it already had. “Who is this? How did you get this number?” 

“Fa-Falkner?” Saturn took a deep breath, gathering himself as much as he could. It’s uh, it’s uh, it’s uh, _me_ . Something, well, a _lot_ of things happened.” 

Saturn could almost hear Falkner’s eyes widen through the speakers. 

“Where are you.” Was all his brother could say 

“Sinnoh”

“What city”

“Veilstone…?” 

“Okay” Saturn suddenly heard the cracking noise of someone opening a laptop through the phone, “I’m getting a flight there for first thing tomorrow.” 

Saturn froze in his place. “ _What_ ? Falkner you can’t just-“ he then heard the _click click clack_ of a keyboard. 

“I can.” Falkner said, and Saturn heard the laptop close. “And I just did. I’ll be at Veilstone airport by noon, your time.” 

“But the…” Saturn made some kind of swishing noise trying to process all the thoughts blazing through his head. “But the uh- gym! The gym! What about the gym?!”

“I’ll tell them it’s a family emergency. Because it is.” 

“But what if-“

“I’m not the only gym leader on the planet, Saturn. They can always go to a different gym.” Saturn began to hear noises of zippers and drawers opening, was he packing his bags already? 

“I saw something on the news yesterday,” Falkner said, ahd Saturn’s stomach dropped. “I’m assuming that’s the uh, _something.”_

All Saturn could do was hum in response. 

“I mean, who tries to capture the Pokémon that control time and space! That guy must’ve been a total weirdo-”

Saturn bristled at the mere passing insult of his former Captain and cut off his brother, shouting “All Master Cyrus wanted was a world without strife! With-without pain!”

Silence 

“...Saturn.” The way Falkner said his voice sounded like he was reprimanding some kind of dog. Saturn shrank into himself.

“We,” the former commander took a deep breath. “have a lot to talk about.” Saturn quickly shook his head and attempted to change subjects, “Look I’m just...sorry it took me this long.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Saturn hummed in agreement, though it was more of an uncomfortable noise than anything else. “You too. B-bye.” He then disconnected the call, melted into the closet corner, and ran his hands through his hair. Feeling like he was about to break. 

_You’re the Lieutenant Commander-_

Saturn cringed.

_You’re_ the _commander now, Saturn. Pull yourself together._

Saturn took a few deep breaths before looking at his pokétch again and pulling up one of his contacts. 

“Saturn? You need something?” Mars asked

“Is Jupiter there with you, too?” 

“Uh..yeah? Why?”

“I need both of you to help me with something…” 

***

“You’ll be fine.” Jupiter reassured him, Saturn was pacing around the terminal in Veilstone Airport. He felt...naked to say the least not wearing his Galactic uniform but he knew better to wear it in public at this point, _especially_ in Veilstone. 

“He said he’d be here at noon! It’s,” Saturn nervously checked his Pokétch, “Twelve twenty five!” 

“Well, yeah.” Mars cut in, more focused on her nails than him “He has to go through like, customs n’ stuff.” 

“Don’t _you_ have a gym leader brother you need to talk to again?” Saturn snapped, maybe he was a little more on edge than he should’ve been. Mars gave him a malice filled glare. 

She walked closer to him, “I will slap you right here, right now.” She growled 

“What? And get us all kicked out of the airport?” 

Saturn thought he heard Jupiter say something, but he didn’t process what.

“Don’t test me.” Mars and Saturn were both grimacing at each other when Jupiter suddenly grabbed his shoulder. 

“Saturn!” She exclaimed, finally getting his attention. She turned around and pointed further out into the airport, “Is that him?” 

Saturn turned towards where Jupiter was pointing.

By Arceus there he was.

On the other side of the terminal was Falker, holding a rolling suitcase in one hand, his Pokégear in his other, and a carry on bag slung over his shoulder. He was looking around the airport, probably for him. 

Saturn began waving his arm and half shouted across the terminal “Falker! Over here!” 

His brother’s head whipped around to where his name was being called, and immediately his eyes widened. He closed his pokégear, put it in his pocket, and quickly began speed walking over to Saturn. But as he came closer Saturn became more and more nervous, and by the time they were in front of each other Saturn had completely froze. He didn’t know what to do. 

All he could muster out was a nervous chuckle and a “H-Hi.” 

Falkner laughed a little and smiled, before immediately taking his brother by the shoulder, and Saturn made a small _eep_ sound as Falkner pulled him into a hug of all things. 

“Hey, Saturn.” Was all he said in return, holding him for a second before letting him go. 

Mars smirked, “How heartwarming.” The redhead said sarcastically. Falkner looked over to her and Jupiter next to her. 

“These your friends?” 

“Oh! Uhm, yeah.” Saturn held his hand out towards Mars “This is M-”

“I’m Garnet.” Mars finished for him, and Saturn did a double take. Jupiter however, seemingly understood what she was trying to say. 

“And I’m Camelia.” Jupiter followed, Saturn tried to hide his shock. But he guessed now that the old Team Galactic was over, they didn’t need their old code names anymore. 

Falkner nodded “Good you meet you both.” 

“So you guys ready to go back to HQ or what?” Mars held up the keys to the car they all drove there in. “I’ll drive, you two can sit in the back, talk a while maybe.” 

“That works.” Saturn said, before half trying to reach out to the strap of his brother’s carry on bag. “I can take that for you, if you want.” 

Falkner shook his head “No, no. It’s fine. I got it.” He then leaned in closer to Saturn and lowered his voice quite a bit. “I haven’t told Dad yet, by the way. I didn’t feel like it would be right.” He whispered. 

Saturn tensed up for a moment before smiling softly, and mouthing a voiceless _thank you_ to him. All Falkner did in response was smile. 

Falkner looked back to Garnet and Camelia, “Let’s get out of here.” He said, and they both turned around and started walking, Falkner and Saturn following close behind. 

“...Hey, Saturn?” Falkner’s voice was quiet again. 

“Hm?” 

“I missed you, by the way.” 

Saturn perked up a little bit, before smiling, mostly to himself. 

“....me too, buddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this one came from the fact I was like “hmm well Mars and Jupiter get funny headcanoned gym leader siblings lets round it out for Saturn.” Then picked the one who had a similar hair color to him and that happened to be falkner and since the johto and sinnoh games take place at the same time it all fell into place. Falkner may be a little ooc but
> 
> Btw Saturn is his like. Actual name unlike the other two Commanders I imagine since he’s the lieutenant commander he was probably the first and Cyrus just kind of went “well if you’re name is already Saturn let’s keep the theme going for the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the names of moons that belong to each of the commander’s respective planets.


End file.
